Forever a Goodbye
by hannahagee01
Summary: Very short story of Stefan saying goodbye to Elena. (Spoilers from 8x16) A little of a Stelena twist. *Added the diary from Elena and the after life*
1. Chapter 1

He saw her before she saw him. He knew what he did was the right thing for Elena, Stefan just wish it wasn't like this. She turned around and she bumped into his chest. So many memories of them in this same hallway bumping into each other made him smile sadly at her.

"Hi," he breathes smiling at her with his hands on her forearms.

"Hi," she says sounding breathless then she looks worried and confused at him, "What happened? Why am I here right now?"

"I don't know about Bonnie, but Damon," he hesitates feeling his own sadness in his chest, "Damon wanted to sacrifice everything; to save you, to save this town. He was ready. I'm human now, he compelled me to leave. But he should have known better, I would never walk a day on this Earth as a human without taking vervain."

"I don't understand," she states confused and it breaks his heart.

"I gave him my blood," he hesitates, "The cure."

"You what," she asks in anger and sadness.

"With the cure, I'd start to age," he explains and he feels his eyes burning with tears, "I'd be dead soon enough."

"So, Damon's okay," she asks and he gives her a sad smile nodding.

"He's okay," he whispers still smiling.

"But you-you're," she can't even get the words out and he's glad she can't.

"I did what I had to do," he says trying to be strong and she shakes her head slightly so she doesn't start crying.

"No, Stefan," she pleads wishing it wasn't true.

"Tonight, I saw a side of Damon I hadn't seen in a while," he hesitates remembering the older brother fondly, "The older brother I looked up too. The son who enlisted in the civil war to please his father. The Damon I knew as a boy. And I wanted that Damon to live, and I wanted you to have the opportunity to get to know him. He's the better man, he's the right man."

He still smiles at her kindly as he wipes the tears from her cheek. He wished things could have been different between them, that they could have had their happy ending together. Looking into her tear-filled eyes he saw the Elena from the day they bumped into the hallway eight years ago, the Elena he fell in love with. He only wanted her to be happy, he knew that Damon would make her happy.

"It's good to see you Elena; one last time," he hesitates as his own tears threaten to escape and she lets out a shaky breath before pulling him into a hug, "There's something I have to say."

"Mm-hmm," she shakes her head against his shoulder as tears still fall.

"I love you Elena," he whispers, "I always have."

She pulls away a little to look him in the eyes. This was really their final goodbye, no way around it anymore. He holds her hand for a second and gives a quick nod, unable to tell her goodbye. As he walks towards the doors he can't bring himself to look at her sad face, but he knows that she will be better off without him. As he steps out into the bright sun he sees Lexi standing next to his old red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe.

"Well that was beautiful," Lexi smiles standing up straight.

"I was feeling epic," he says as he walks towards his best friend pulling her into a hug.


	2. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

 _After med school, I came home to Mystic Falls. It felt right. It's where I want to grow old. And that's my life. Weird, messy, complicated, sad, wonderful, amazing, and above all - epic. And I owe it all to Stefan. When I met him, I had lost my parents. I was dead inside, but he brought me back to life. And I'm going to live it as best as I can, for as long as I can._


	3. Peace Found in Love

Damon and Elena lived a long happy life together. Their love was so sweet that it felt like a tooth ache just watching them; but there was always that void for Stefan in both of their hearts. Damon missed his brother, but Elena missed her true love; even though she was with Damon it would always be Stefan. Well, as the years passed and they grew old, Damon had finally had a peaceful death. It was like they walked hand in hand for years until he passed away, making her drop the hand that held his and walk alone. It was peaceful when she finally understood what happened to Damon, how she experienced the same thing. She seemed to understand then that she would always love both brothers, but she knew her heart and peace belonged to her family. She walked to the home she grew up in and saw her family. The familiar faces that stood on the porch sent excitement and a chill through her.

"Mom," Elena said running up the stairs to her family, "Dad! Aunt Jenna! I've missed you guys!"

"We missed you too," her mom said pulling her into a hug and the rest of the family joined in.

"Hey Elena," John said coming out of the house and glancing at the yard with a smile, "Someone's here to see you."

Elena looked over into the yard and she about fell to her knees. There he was standing in her yard, perfect and there. He smiled at her, unlike the one he used when he said goodbye. Her family pulled away and she stood there smiling at the man.

"Stefan," she sighs and it was that one word that brought him walking towards her.

"Elena," he smiles, "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," she says before jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly to her, "So the 'last' goodbye should have been a see you later, huh?"

"Yeah," he laughs pulling away from her.

"Don't leave me again," she whispers searching his eyes, afraid that this was a dream.

"Never," he smiles, "It's you and me, Elena. Forever."

"Where's Damon," she asks and he smiles.

"Probably at home taunting Lexi," Stefan laughs and she smiles, "He hasn't done it in a while."

"So, about this forever," she asks smiling, "It's not long enough. We might need something a little longer."

"I agree," he says taking her face between his hands, "We'll have to figure something else out."

"We'll have forever to come up with a plan," she smirks before entwining her fingers in his hair and pulling his mouth against hers.

They both felt the fire ignite in them with just the little kiss. It had been years sense they last kissed, they needed this; they needed each other for their true peace. Stefan had been here for about thirty years before Elena came back to him, now being with her he finally earned his peace of mind. When they pulled away from the kiss they were both smiling at one another and were rewarded with cheers from her family on the porch.

"This calls for a celebration," Aunt Jenna said smiling at the cute couple she remembered.

"I'll cook," Elena's mother said and her dad turned towards her with wide eyes.

"Honey, I'll cook," her dad said and with a teasing tone he added, "We all know you can't cook. We love you, but cooking just isn't in your resume."

"You're right Grayson," she smiled, "I just haven't seen my baby girl in so long. I haven't ever seen her this happy either, so celebration is in order."

"Would you like to stay Stefan," John asked and it shocked Elena, the old John would have hated eating dinner with a vampire.

"I would love too," Stefan smiles taking Elena's hand in his and looking at her, "Forever?"

"Forever," she echoes with a sigh.

They walked into the house and it was just as she remembered it. Pictures of her from high school in her cheerleading uniform sitting on the table in the hallway. This was really it, the thought made her smile. This was how it was supposed to be, her family having dinner and inviting Stefan to come eat with them. It was supposed to be her and Stefan forever, and that's what they have. She owed it all to Stefan, her being alive and now her peace.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Stefan... It will always be Stefan. I owe him everything, the good and the wonderful. Stefan loved me when I was at my worst and even when I was at my best. No matter how much I loved Damon, Stefan brought my soul peace. I had the love that consumes me, adventure, and even a little danger with Damon. But with Stefan I had the peace, the person that makes me glad to be alive, and my epic love. So truthfully I loved both brothers for different reasons, but Stefan is my forever._

"Promise me this is forever," she whispered to him as they laid in their bed.

"This is forever," he smiles kissing the top of her head that laid on his shoulder.


End file.
